Finally Normal
by Slytherinchica08
Summary: Remus Lupin is on his way to Hogwarts for the first time and along the way he finds himself finally making friends for the first time.


I stared at the scarlet train that would take me to Hogwarts in awe. This was my one chance to fit in with normal people my age; I just hoped that nobody would be able to figure out my secret. If they did I was sure that I would never be able to live out my dream of being normal. I owed so much to Dumbledore for giving me the opportunity to go to Hogwarts.

Ever since I had been bitten by that werewolf years ago my parents and I had lost all hope that I would ever be given this chance. One of my biggest dreams was to be able to go to school and live a normal life. Though I'm given the chance to go to school I will never get to live the normal life like all of those around me. Standing here with my parents was a huge blessing for all of us, it gave us all a little more hope for my life.

My mom lightly nudged me towards the train as it blew its whistle to let us all know that it was getting ready to leave. I turned and gave my parents a hug and walked towards the train, ready to start a new chapter to my life. When I boarded the train I turned back towards the crowd, smiling at my parents as the train began to move away from station. I stayed there by the door until I could no longer see anyone and decided that I should try to find a place to sit.

I passed by many compartments which were already full. I smiled briefly at all the laughter that seemed to be going on throughout the whole train; I only hoped that one day I would be joining them. Finally, towards the back of the train, I found a compartment that only had two boys about my age. My nerves were getting the best of me as I knocked on their compartment. Both of the boys looked up towards the door, when they saw me they waved me in. I let out a slight sigh of relief as I walked in and sat down next to the boy with black messy hair and glasses. I was still nervous that they would be able to figure out my secret some how. The boy next to me stuck out his hand waiting for me to shake it.

"Hey, I'm James Potter and over there is Sirius Black." He said as I shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you both. I'm Remus Lupin." I said as Sirius held out his hand for me to shake as well.

"So we were just discussing what house we are hoping to make it into. Personally I will take any house other then Slytherin. My parent's would be so proud if I got into that house which is why I will take any house over that one. Though Gryffindor would be best as that would make them the maddest." Sirius said leaning back into his seat.

"Gryffindor is the only place I want to be." James stated. "It was the house my parents were in plus I think I'm plenty brave."

"Uh, well I guess I haven't put much thought into it. I think any of them would be fine." I stammered.

"Trust me; you don't want to be in Slytherin. That house is pure evil." Sirius spat. I could tell that he really detested the Slytherin house for some reason but I wouldn't question it, at least not yet.

The hours passed by quickly as the three of us talked and become friends of sorts. I wasn't sure exactly where I stood with them but was pleasantly surprised when they had asked me to join them in the boat ride to Hogwarts. Gasps and excited chatter could be heard all around when we all finally got our first glimpse of the huge castle that we would be staying in. The chatter didn't stop until a woman in a black cloak came and met us in the entryway. She explained to us that in a few moments she would come back out and escort us into the Great Hall to be sorted.

My nerves went double time as the older students watched us all come in and one by one get sorted. One of the first people to get sorted was Sirius, who was proud to have gotten into Gryffindor. When it was my turn to be sorted I slowly walked up to the stool and sat down.

"Ah, I sense something different about you," the hat whispered and I hoped that nobody else could hear it, "something dark. You also have a great mind and seem to be a little timid about yourself. Where should I place you?"

I thought about the friendship that I had recently been given in James and Sirius and hoped that whatever the hat decided it would allow me to still be friends with them. I wished more then anything for us to be in the same house. Just as I thought this the hat yelled out its answer.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled and applause came from the table that Sirius had been sorted into as well.

I tentatively walked towards the table and sat down next to Sirius. When they finally reached the P's a boy named Peter Pettigrew and James both were to join Sirius and myself as the first year Gryffindor boys. I couldn't believe that the three of us had all gotten what we wanted, Sirius to make his parents mad, James to be in the same house as his parents, and me to be with Sirius and James, the first two people my age to give me a chance. I was finally normal.

AN: This one-shot was written for the house cup at HPFF.


End file.
